New Moves
New Moves 1.) Tempest (Water)- User summons a violent storm that hits foe(s) on the first turn, then causes the rain or hail effect with a 50% chance for each individually. Category-Spec. / Base Power-80 / Accuracy-90% / 2.) Dry Spell (Fire) User summons a harsh spell of heat and dry air that hits foe(s) on the first turn, then causes sunny weather or sandstorm effect with a 50% chance for each individually. Category-Spec. / Base Power-80 / Accuracy-90% / 3.) Shut Down (Electric)- The user sends out an electromagnetic pulse burst that effects all adjacent Pokemon. This lowers electric type moves by 50% and reduces speed by ¼ for 3 turns. At the end of the effect the user gains full HP. Category-Stat. / Base Power-0 / Accuracy 100% / 4.) Castle Cannon (Ground)- After the user forms a sand castle it hurls it towards the foe. Lowers the foe’s accuracy one stage. Category-Phys. / Base Power-60 / Accuracy-90% / 5.) Prism Beam (Fairy)- A beam of light is concentrated to attack your foe with a magnificent spectrum of colors. It also has a 30% chance to lower the opponent’s special attack. Signature move of Phaenixair '(Final evolution of 'Pryarie) Category-Spec. / Base Power-80 / Accuracy-95% / 6.) Tribal Force (Fighting)- The user is surrounded by a strong aura and energy is released in an attack hitting all adjacent Pokemon. Signature move of Aloegician (Final evolution of Herbraven) Category-Spec. / Base Power-80 / Accuracy-95% / 7.) Shrapnel Torpedo (Steel)- Metallic shards are fired from the user at the opponent at a very high velocity. Lays a trap of spikes at the opposing team's feet. Signature move of Levithium (Final evolution of Magnipent) Category-Phys. / Base Power-80 / Accuracy-95% / 8.) Sinister Wish (Dark)- One turn after this move is used, the foe's HP is depleted by half the foe's max HP. Category-Stat. / Base Power-0 / Accuracy- –% / 9.) Meteor Rage (Dragon)- The user attacks with a mysterious rage. This causes confusion to self and opponent. Category-Phys. / Base Power- 50 / Accuracy-90% / 10.) Molt (Bug)- The exoskeleton of the user is discarded and left behind. Removes all status conditions and clears entry hazards. -1 Priority Category-Stat. / Base Power-0 / Accuracy- –% / 11.) Blinded Strike (Fighting)- Without using sight the user enhances & applies all other senses to deal a powerful blow with their fists. This attack never misses. Ignores accuracy and boosts attack and special attack by one stage. Category-Phys. / Base Power- 30 / Accuracy- –%/ 12.) Vamperish Kiss (Dark)- The user bites the neck of the opponent and drains it’s energy. The user's HP is restored by over half of the damage taken by the target. 50% chance to poisons the foe. Category-Phys. / Base Power- 50 / Accuracy-100% 13.) Haunting Wail (Ghost)- Ominously weeping with sorrow the user entombs the foe with fear. Sound based attack. 30% chance to cause paralyses. Category- Spec. / Base Power- 60 / Accuracy-100% 14.) Spear Toss (Normal)- The user charges and throws pointed spears at the target. The target is hit twice in a row. 20% chance to flinch the target with each hit. Category- Phys. / Base Power- 30 / Accuracy-90% 15.) Snow Flurry (Ice)- The user traps the target in a relentless icy gust for four to five turns. Category- Spec. / Base Power- 35 / Accuracy-85% 16.) Paradox (Psychic)- For 5 turns all type effectiveness is reversed. Category-Stat. / Base Power-0 / Accuracy- –% / 17.) Sky Breaker (Fighting)- The user directs all energy upwards and creates a devastating wave of aura that becomes tangible. Breaks protection. Hits flying-types. Hits all foes. Signature move of Enduratlan. Category- Phys. / Base Power- 110 / Accuracy-100% 18.) Mind Warp (Psychic)- The user traps the foe(s) in another reality and makes them goes insane. All opposing Pokemon are trapped from switching. Causes the confusion status condition. Signature move of Cosmotheus. Category- Spec. / Base Power- 110 / Accuracy-100% 19.) Shadow Hand (Ghost)- Reaches into the physical plane and grabs onto the body of your opponent. This move can hit normal-types. Category- Phys. / Base Power- 90 / Accuracy-90% 20.) Fury of the Night (Dark)- In order to keep your foe(s) in check, the user goes all out and releases a sinister attack. Biting, Clawing, and slamming your tail into the foe(s) as a final resort. Multi-hit move that lands 3 times in succession. Biting first, Clawing second, and whipping the tail third. 10% chance to flinch. 10% chance to badly poison. 10% chance to lower attack. Signature move of Kerberwulf. Category- Phys. / Base Power- 35 / Accuracy-90% 21.) Desert Billow (Ground)- The user blows a massive dust(sand) bowl towards the opponent to inflict substantial damage. Target's switches to part ground-type. If the target already has a secondary type it shall be replaced. Category- Spec. / Base Power- 100 / Accuracy-95% 22.) Crystal Blade (Ice)- The arm of the user is coated in ice until it forms a sword to strike down the foe. 20% chance to raise the user's defense by one stage. Category- Phys. / Base Power- 90 / Accuracy-90% 23.) Dehydration (Water) The user loses all of its excess liquids and loses it's water typing. Category- Stat. / Base Power- 0 / Accuracy- –% 24.) Flora Kiss (Grass) The user touches the lips of the opponent with their flower to make them drowsy after making an attack. 50% to induce sleep status on the opponent. Category- Phys. / Base Power- 40 / Accuracy-85% 26.) Chemical Leak (Poison) The airways on the user open up to releases a harmful chemical on the opponent(s). 20% chance to burn the foe(s) Category- Spec. / Base Power- 70 / Accuracy-90% 27.) Arctic Chill (Ice) The user lowers the temperature surrounding it to below freezing affecting all surrounding Pokemon. 30% chance to freeze the opponent. Category- Spec. / Base Power- 60 / Accuracy-100% 28.) Grand Slab (Rock) Skillfully lifting a chunk of rock from the earth, the user then proceeds to swings the slab of rock at the opponent like a baseball bat. 10% to cause the opponent confusion. Category- Phys. / Base Power- 110 / Accuracy-85% 29.) Luna Lullaby (Fairy) The user sings to the moon with a soothing voice, the moon then grants the user a powerful attack. 20% chance to lower your foe's special defense. Sound based move Category- Spec. / Base Power- 75 / Accuracy-95% 30.) A Million Sorrows (Ghost) The user torments the opponent for their actions and does damage equal to the number of Pokemon the opponent has successfully fainted. Category- Spec. / Base Power- 60 times X(Consecutive # of Pokemon fainted by foe) / Accuracy-100% 31.) Heat Exchange (Fire) The user presses it's super heated body against the target transferring all the heat away. User loses the fire-typing and replaces it with normal-typing. Target gains the fire-typing and will replace whatever secondary typing the target has. Category- Stat. / Base Power- 0 / Accuracy- –%